desilusões
by douglas dos santos alves
Summary: essa é uma historia de tres imigrantes de diferentes paises qu vao para os Estados Unido para tentar realizar um sonho e ganhar muito dinheiro, mas o destino as separamas por um tempo breve pois muitas coisas ainda acontecem e que mudam o destino de todas


Desilusões

Era um dia chuvoso apesar de ser verão em Oregon. Katterine e Dianna conversavam sobre o acontecido da noite passada e katterine disse:

- Ela teve muita sorte!

- Quem?

- A Andy, é claro. È ela precisa enxergar o obvio, ela não consegue ver que ela corre perigo estando perto daquele Homen.

- A gente já tentou avisar ela, mas se ela prefere assim.

- È, e eu acho que ela não vai ter tanta sorte da próxima vez que ele espancar ela.

- É.

Katterine, Dianna e Andy eram imigrantes ilegais nos EUA e que se refugiava em uma casa de um amigo. Katterine era francesa, muito ambiciosa e de boa aparência, Dianna era espanhola e Andy era canadense. Ray, o dono da casa onde elas se hospedavam americano e de todas as formas tentava ajuda-las.

Nessa mesma casa morava Jake, irmão de Ray o qual não tinha nenhum carinho por imigrantes e certo dia em sua mente veio uma idéia.

- Elas não podem ficar aqui mais nem um minuto se não eu mesmo sou capas de fazer uma besteira. Mas talvez meu irmão me escute se eu pedir.

E então Jake foi pedir ao irmão:

- Ray

- Sim

- Eu quero que você expulse essas estrangeiras daqui!Eu não quero um bando de gente ilegal na casa da nossa mãe!

- Não! Porque eu faria isso? Só por causa desse seu ódio por imigrantes?

E essa casa agora é minha e você não decide nada aqui

E então Jake foi saiu enfurecido e com planos horríveis que poderia mudar o destino de todos. Jake sabia dos antigos problemas de Andy com drogas e se aproveitou disso para tentar se livrar dela, e fez o seguinte – colocou drogas no bolso de Andy de uma calça que estava na lavanderia e ele sabia que quando a empregada visse com certeza

A entregaria para Ray.

E dito e feito, quando foi na manha seguinte Andy foi chamada até a sala sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo e Ray perguntou:

- De quem é essa droga aqui?

- Eu não sei!

- Como não sabe? Ela estava no seu bolso, então suponho que seja sua, não?

- Não! Eu nunca vi essa droga antes! Ela não me pertence!

- Como não Andy! Ela estava no seu bolso! Como você explica isso?

- Eu não sei! Mas não é minha

- Eu sinto muito Andy mas só tem uma solução, eu vou ter que te expulsar da minha casa.

- Mas eu não tenho para onde ir!

- Eu sinto muito mesmo mas eu posso tolera esse tipo de atitude aqui dentro da minha casa. Eu vou te dar um pouco de dinheiro, mas é só isso. Faça suas malas e até a noite de

Eu quero que você vá embora.

E como planejado Jack conseguiu o que ele queria, e contava as horas para fazer algo para que as outras duas também fossem expulsas, mas ele preferiu dar um tempo para não causar suspeita.

E enquanto isso na cozinha Katterine e Dianna conversavam:

- Você não pensa em sair daqui e dar um jeito na sua vida de uma vez?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá, mas a gente não pode ficar aqui para sempre.

- É claro que sim! Mas eu acho que ainda é cedo pra fazer alguma coisa

- hum...

- mas me diz, porque você veio para os Estados Unidos ?

- Pode parecer bobeira, mas eu vim porque eu sempre sonhei em um dia poder atuar na Broadway.

-Sério?

- Que coincidência! Eu também sempre sonhei em poder fazer um musical na Broadway, mas antes eu quero ganhar muito dinheiro, porque com dinheiro tudo fica mais fácil.

- É pode ser

- mas a gente já falou muito de mim. Agora vamos falar um pouco de você. Disse Dianna.

- o que você quer saber?

- me fala um pouco dos seus pais.

- Eu não tenho pais, eles morreram quando eu tinha seis anos e então eu fui morar com a minha avó que morreu quando eu tinha dezenove anos, daí eu decidi que queria mudar a minha vida e vim pra cá com grandes promessas de dinheiro fácil, mas não foi bem assim, todos acham que vão vim para os Estados Unidos e vão ficar rico, mas só quem realmente tem a experiência de vim para os EUA sabe que na é nada fácil.

- Nossa.

- Mas eu um dia vou ficar me casar com um homen muito rico e ganhar meu visto permanente.

- Mas você vai se casar com um homen só pra conseguir um visto e ficar rica?

- Vou! E eu te aconselho a fazer o mesmo se não quiser lavar louças o resto da sua vida!

- Eu não! Eu só vou me casar quando eu me apaixonar de verdade

- Ai amiga as vezes você é tão ingênua!

E enquanto elas conversavam mal sabiam elas o que em breve estava por vir. É realmente as coisas lá fora estavam difíceis para Andy que ficou hospedada na casa de seu namorado e mal sabia ela que estava cavando sua própria cova ficando lá. Mas primeiro eu vou contar como tudo aconteceu desde que Andy foi expulsa da casa de Ray. Naquele mesmo dia ela foi procurar Pedro que era seu namorado, que não exitou em dar abrigo a Andy. Mas melhor seria para ela se ficasse na rua pois no mesmo dia a foi apresentada a droga, pela segunda vez pois ela já havia experimentado e se viciado, e meses depois se livrado. E Andy com tantos problemas não resistiu e caiu de novo no mundo das drogas. Mas essa não é a pior parte da historia, pois algo pior ainda estava por vir. Com o uso excessivo de maconha, é claro bancado pelo seu namorado, outras drogas piores vieram, até chegar no CRACK, e esse foi a golpe final para Andy que passou a ter que roubar para poder comprar drogas, e fazendo dívidas com vendedores de drogas e um em especial, chamado de Jack.

Certo dia Andy, que já nem respondia mais ao seus extintos naturais, como o de tomar banho comer e sendo abandonada por seu namorado, irritou um dos maiores vendedores de drogas de Oregon e isso acarretaria uma tragé Andy estava em uma praça pública deitada, dois homens, a mando de Jack a tiraram da praça muito brutalmente e levada até Jake

Que a assassinou brutalmente cortando seu pescoço e a queimando na praça pública da cidade.

E é claro que isso saiu no noticiário local, e advinha quem foi que viu? É claro que Ray e as meninas. E isso causou muito desgosto por parte Ray e muita raiva por parte de katterine e Dianna, que foram questionar Ray:

- Por que você fez isso? Por que mandou ela embora? Por sua causa agora ela esta morta! Ela esta queimada lá naquela maldita praça! Disse katterine. E continuando disse:

- Quem será a próxima que você vai expulsar e que vai ter a garganta cortada e ser queimada em praça pública? Eu? A Dianna? E então ela saiu da sala, exaltada e nervosa.

E isso foi a gota d'água para Katterine e Dianna que também expressava grande tristeza e indignação ao acontecido. Foi então que Katterine disse:

- A gente tem que ir embora daqui! Eu não agüento mais fica aqui com esse homen, foi por culpa dele que ela morreu!

- Mas pra onde a gente vai? A gente não tem tanto dinheiro, a gente não conhece nenhum lugar a não ser Oregon!

- Eu tenho um primo de segundo grau que mora em New York que vai nos ajudar, eu falei com ele hoje de mãnha e ele disse que vai emprestar a casa dela pra gente ficar por um tempo até a gente achar um emprego, ela é bem pequena, mas vai servir.

- Mas como a gente vai pra lá?

- A gente pode comprar ´passagens de ônibus que vai direto pra lá, mas eu não fico aqui nem mais um dia!

E foi então que sem dizer a ninguém elas foram embora em direção a New York, onde muitas surpresas e acontecimentos ainda haviam de acontecer.


End file.
